Culpa a la fiebre
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Como si la molestia de tener los brazos rotos no fuera suficiente, también tenía que ver a diario a "ese" dolor de cabeza en la sala de maestros. No era como si lo odiara, pero le generaba una situación sentimental que debía dar bastante pena (o risa) a su edad. Era una suerte que su cara no demostrara la clase de cosas que corrían por su cabeza.


_Antes que nada quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial: éste fic va dirigido a mi Bae-chan [inserte corazón], Arakita Ana, por ser su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Sé que es poco lo que puedo darte, pero espero que te guste este pequeño fic que hice con mucho cariño ;v; Prometo que cuando cague dinero te comparé cosas de esas en las que se fijan mucho les delincuentes para efectuar sus robos (?)._

 _Plus: Recuerdo que alguien en un fic Aizawa x Bakugo que tengo por ahí, me pidió un Toshinori x Aizawa debido a que le gustaba mi manejo de personajes xD, así que aquí le estoy cumpliendo lo prometido. Es como un doble regalo (?)._

 _Al resto de mis lectores, también les agradecería su opinión sobre éste pequeño fic. Todo lo que escribo es porque ustedes me motivan [inserte corazón]. Me hacen feliz ;v;_

 _Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a Neko Uke Chan (no sé cómo insertar hypervínculos a su cuenta de FF (?)), quien fue mi beta para que esto pudiera ser publicado. Thanks, Onee-sama!_

 _Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **CULPA A LA FIEBRE  
**

Aún con los analgésicos, sus brazos no dejaban de recordarle lo doloroso que era ser un héroe. Cada tanto, mientras cerraba los ojos para alejar su mente de lo que le acongojaba, un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, lo cual era un alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque, si para poder descansar la mirada tenía que sacrificar varios huesos, sin duda preferiría la resequedad ocular permanente.

Luego de salir del cubículo de Recovery Girl, y que ésta cambiara el yeso de sus manos por fibra de vidrio, se sentía más liviano. Todavía no podía moverse tanto como quisiera, pero por suerte, él era un experto atravesando tediosas esperas.

El sólo pensar en ello le traía recuerdos de guerra ligados a un apodo que iba más o menos como «Señor Ahorro de Energía»

—Ugh…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Pese a estar fuera de servicio de forma temporal, aún restaban sus obligaciones como profesor. Debía velar por el bienestar de sus alum…

—¡Miren! ¡Miren esto!

—Qué asco, Kaminari, quítate esas papas fritas de la nariz.

«Ah» Otro suspiro resignado que le hacía perder su fe en la humanidad. «Es sólo una etapa» se dijo a sí mismo.

— _Hey!_ _Eraser,_ _my friend!_ ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Tras saludar con un gesto de cabeza a Present Mic, una punzada en su subconsciente hizo que se preocupara por Denki. Esperaba que esa _"etapa"_ de su vida no fuera tan… permanente, como la del escandaloso con bigote que tenía por amigo. Tal vez tendría que ser más severo para evitar más desastres andantes entre la sociedad

* * *

Entró a su casa. Como era usual, estaba vacía. Con cuidado y con el limitado movimiento de sus extremidades, se sirvió un vaso de agua para tomar sus medicamentos. No tuvo necesidad de verse en un espejo para darse cuenta que tenía fiebre de nuevo.

Estaba por llevarse la pastilla a la boca, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

«¿A éstas horas?» Deslizó su mirada hacia las manecillas del reloj en un suave movimiento. Pasaban de las nueve. Se encaminó hacia la entrada, dispuesto a abrir, cuando escuchó esa profunda, _irritante,_ y característica voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estás en casa? ¿Aizawa?

«Ah, no puede ser» pensó.

—¡Soy yo! ¡All Might! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Su estridente risa le penetraba la cabeza como un taladro.

«De todas las personas… ¿Por qué él?»

Como sea, regresó sobre sus pasos, y tragó su pastilla. Con pesadez, se dirigió a su habitación, recostándose sobre su único _futón_ (la bolsa de dormir era para cuando andaba fuera). Bajó los párpados, dispuesto a que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo, él no estaba incapacitado.

Pero su ventana se abrió de golpe, así como sus propios ojos.

—¡No hay nada que temer, porque ya estoy aq…!

—Irrumpir propiedad privada es ilegal —cortó las palabras ajenas con las propias. ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un héroe?

—P-Pero —el Símbolo de Paz entró con algo de nerviosismo, intentando buscar un pretexto para sus _nada ilegales_ acciones—, ¿Qué tal si estabas en problemas? ¿O si te hubieses resbalado en el baño? ¿O…?

—¿Así de torpe luzco para ti?

—¡No, no, no! En absoluto.

El héroe nocturno se volvía a repetir internamente: _¿Por qué él?_

Sus personalidades tenían un abismo de diferencia, asimismo sus gustos, sus aficiones; incluso compartiendo profesión uno acechaba entre las sombras y el otro se equiparaba con el sol.

 _Era… tan brillante._

Toshinori regresó a su forma raquítica, cerrando con cuidado la ventana, siendo ésta lo único que más o menos proveía de un campo visible con la luz de luna.

 _Incluso ese cabello rubio y desaliñado parecía tener un brillo "peculiar"._

«Mierda» Seguro estaba a punto de morir porque Shouta no podía pensar algo semejante. Si, debía ser eso. ¿Qué otra explicación lógica había?

 _¿Polos opuestos se atraen?_

 _Já. Seguro._

Si formar una mueca sarcástica no consumiera tanta energía, de seguro hasta se echaría a reír como Present Mic. Pero ahí estaba, en cama, y con una temperatura que de seguro era la causante de sus delirios. Quizá All Might ni siquiera estaba allí. ¿Serían sus deseos de verlo? _No, no, no. Imposible._ Lo más seguro es que se tratase de una pesadilla.

Eraser volvió a cerrar los ojos. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Entonces fue el turno de Yagi para decir algo. En verdad, estaba preocupado por su compañero, y mucho más que eso, pero no conocía la forma apropiada para hacérselo saber.

—Traje algo para cenar —agregó con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un _bento_ de una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Logró que Aizawa abriera un ojo, pero nada más.

—…aunque puede que no tengas hambre —susurró más para sí mismo—. Oh, ahora que recuerdo, mientras estaba con Trece pasó algo muy curioso, Midnig…

—¿Qué quieres? —lo que menos quería era hablar de trivialidades en medio de la noche.

—Uhm —llevó una mano a su cuello para sobarlo mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas—. Quería… —Eraser era alguien muy directo, la verdad que no sabía ni cómo tratar con él—. Quería verte.

—Ya lo has hecho. Sigo respirando. Puedes retirarte.

«Tan frío como siempre» Contempló al menor y el cómo su respiración era más pesada y lenta de lo usual. Con algo de curiosidad, se acercó a su rostro. Entonces lo confirmó, y agregó con algo de preocupación:

—¡Aizawa, estás ardiendo!

No hubo respuesta.

—En fiebre. ¡Ardiendo en fiebre! Es decir, estás que ardes, pero ahora es por la fiebre…

Ni se inmutó en contestar aquello. All Might seguía murmurando varias cosas, cada una más extraña que la anterior. La verdad, no le importaba, pero lo hacía sentir feliz en un sentido insólito. Lástima que su cara no pudiera demostrarlo. La costumbre.

—Iré por algo de agua y unos paños. Ya regreso.

—Tú —simple monosílabo que hizo que el otro se detuviera antes de salir—, no te irás de aquí aún si te lo digo, ¿cierto?

Toshinori se tensó un poco. Era verdad. Pero no sabía qué decir al respecto para no incomodarlo más de la cuenta. En especial cuando más o menos comenzaban a llevarse bien (a su parecer).

—¿Por qué?

Y ahora le había soltado una pregunta aún peor. ¿Cómo debía responder?

Shouta soltó otro suspiro cansado ante la mirada que le dirigía. Tantos años de observarlo le decían que se encontraba preocupado. ¿Por su salud? Quizá. Para no dejar paso a dudas, agregó:

—Ya he tomado medicamento. La fiebre debería bajar en algún momento —odiaba dar explicaciones, pero suponía que el Símbolo de Paz no saldría de su casa hasta no verlo _"bien"._

Yagi regresó a un lado del chico, tomando asiento.

—¿Y bien? —aún no contestaba a su pregunta.

El rubio se sobresaltó. Tal parecía que no tenía más opción que decirle.

—Porque… verás… —ah, pero era más difícil hablarle a él que al joven Midoriya, uno por tener ojos de fan consumado y el otro porque los tenía muertos, muertos. Sólo quería agradecerte por… salvar a mis estudiantes. Aunque soy el héroe número uno, no pude llegar a tiempo. Lo siento.

«¡Mierda! No se lo pude decir… de nuevo»

—También son mis alumnos —así que no tenía que agradecerle, o disculparse.

Toshinori cerró las manos sobre sus rodillas. En verdad, en verdad, quería decírselo. Estaba tan preocupado por él, impotente por no haber hecho nada; incluso en su tratamiento no podía apoyarlo de la manera en que sus amigos, Trece, Midnight y Present Mic, lo hacían. Pero si existiera algo, una cosa…

Aizawa no dejaba de intentar descifrar las expresiones de All Might. A veces no sabía si era realmente un adulto heroico o un adolescente con problemas de puntualidad. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que se preocupaba demasiado por las personas a su alrededor, y comprendía ese sentimiento. De alguna extraña manera, era de las pocas, contadas y casi nulas cualidades que pudiesen tener en común. Además de… _ese_ sentimiento…

Iba a abrir la boca para enunciar algo más, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—¡Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Aizawa! Yo… —dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire. No sabía cómo continuar.

Eraser extendió una mano, sacándola de entre las cobijas.

«Cambiaron su férula» Yagi se mantuvo expectante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Qué esperas? —agregó con el despreocupado tono de voz que le caracterizaba.

—… —¡¿A-Acaso quería que tomara su mano?! ¡Increíble! Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa, pero agitó de un lado a otro la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas—. ¿Estás seguro que…? —el rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo de esperar.

Shouta no dijo una palabra más. En verdad, a veces sentía que estaba tratando con algo muy diferente a lo que aquel hombre representaba. Para ser un sujeto unos cuantos años más grande que él, no tenía remedio. Bueno, tampoco podía decir nada mejor de sí mismo en ese tipo de aspectos.

Toshinori tragó saliva. Luego de unos segundos, se movió despacio. Justo antes de tomar su mano, giró el rostro en busca de los ojos oscuros de su compañero, quien los tenía cerrados. De cierta manera, verlo así lo reconfortaba.

Con cuidado, tomó su mano entre las suyas.

«Lo hice» Esbozó una tranquila sonrisa, sin dejar de ver el fatigado rostro del azabache.

—Descansa —como esperaba, no recibió respuesta.

«No pude decírselo, eh» Aunque nada de eso importaba. Ya tendrían más oportunidades para hablar… O eso creía. Era tan complejo mantener una conversación _sana_ con él. Y estaba completamente seguro que, si intentaba sacar al tema lo sucedido esa noche, Shouta culparía a la fiebre y seguiría con su vida sin pena ni gloria.

«A veces puedes ser bastante cruel» Pero ¿qué podía decir? De manera inconsciente y ocasional, se tentaba a pensar en sí mismo como alguna clase de masoquista por haberse fijado en una persona así.

Tal vez no tenía la confianza suficiente para declararse, dejándolo en un plano similar a una inexperta colegiala enamorada (ridícula imagen mental que se hizo a su edad); sin embargo, estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera era la que regía su vida: tenía que salvar a todos con una sonrisa y guiar a las nuevas generaciones; la segunda, que había caído por Aizawa Shota de manera irremediable.

* * *

Al final, el único que no tuvo descanso fue Aizawa, quien fingió estar dormido hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en las que a Toshinori se le ocurrió retirarse de su hogar.

«¿Por qué eres así?» dijo para sus adentros.

Por un buen rato no dejó de pensar que parecían un par de viejos ridículos. Y, definitivamente, todo había sido culpa de esa maldita fiebre.


End file.
